Re: Hero's Ascension-Leo's Tale
by XBlitzxBladeX
Summary: Same as before, however now they live in Cynetic City on Pandora's Box. Cynetic City is a highly futuristic technological city. It does not take place in mega man. I chose that as a catagory to give you a basic depiction of the city. This city is basically run by a multi-billionaire, Tanuer McGrillinberger. Job, yep you guessed it, data processing and stock transfer. Enjoy.


**Josh: Holy Molyz, sorry for the unbearable wait. I got hacked, twice by the same guy.**

**But i won't give up that easily. I have been figuring out ways to get through. So, I've **

**written them and typed them at school. Using a flashdrive as the delivery way. I now**

**introduce an alternate, Hero's Ascension: Leo's Tale. Mainly, because it was an **

**assignment and i got to thinking. So, here we go. **

**ENTRUDE DEL STORIO! **

**?: **So, you wish to know about the Tanuer incident. Well, I'm not surprised. It shocked all of Pandora's Box. Ahhh, good times. Well, guess I'll stop stalling and get to the story.

**2 years ago-**

**Leo: **It was a damp dark night. We had heard a cargo shipment was simply a cover-up for a new metal armor. Everything was a little shifty, but our noses had been out in the cold too long.

"This is Blitz0512, do you copy Alpha T-1?" Erika said over the radio that was set to a frequency only we could hear.

"Erika, what have I said about fifty times? No one else can hear this conversation, so enough with the code names." I said. "Now, have you got your eyes on the target?" I ask.

"Negative, it's strange. It was supposed to be right there, but it seems to have been moved. I see some guards, I'll sneak around and find out what they know." Erika explained. I saw her stand up on a cargo box. Then, she started to climb down near the cement.

"I'll keep my radio on." Erika whispered.

"Affirmative." I replied.

"So Jimbo, what did happen to our coffee sitting crate?" a guard asked.

"Well Benjamin, it says in this paperwork that it was moved to some place called Tanuer Tower." Jimbo replied.

"Tanuer Tower? The Tanuer Tower?!" Benjamin asked with excitement.

"Yes." Jimbo responded.

Then, I heard feet hiting the ground and two simultaneous impacts.

"Ok, I got the papers. Let's head out to make a new plan." Erika suggested.

"Ok." I replied.

**Timesition- 12:00 a.m.**

**Erika: **We had just arrived at the tower. It was gigantic. About, one-hundred feet wide and at least one-hundred twenty-five stories tall. With windows on every floor except the last ten. The windows were shaded a bit to hide what's inside. Our plan was to go stealth. Smoke would activate, giving us a cover-up while staff leave in confusion. We would weave through the crowd and make it all the way up. Then, we snatch the artifact and jump out the window to escape. Using a parachute to survive.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Definitely." Leo replied.

So, I pulled the detonator out of my pocket and pressed the button. The next thing I saw was the entire building engulfed in smoke.

"Go!" I yelled.

Then, we both just bolted into the door. The place was extremely smokey. I could barely see six inches in front of me. However, it was dead silent. There was no staff rushing past us to get out. No screams of panic to escape the building. And then, we heard a voice.

"You're finally hear, I've been awaiting your arrival since we got the package. What took you so long?" the voice asked.

"Where are you?" Leo questioned.

Suddenly, all the smoke around us started getting sucked away like a vacuum. Then, we saw it. A man had his hand extended out and was taking away the smoke. Once it was all a compressed the ball of smoke in his hand he crushed it and it vanished. The inside of the floor was extremely different than how they were depicted on the window. In fact, it looked completely different. It was a large, rectangular room with white tile floors. The walls were darkish blue, and there was no sign of staff anywhere. Then, there was the peculiar man in front of us. He was tall, kind of lean, short brown hair with black highlights. He wore a white, long sleeve shirt with the shoulders replaced with black patches, and black cargo pants. And yet, the strange thing was the picture of an eye right in the middle of his forehead, and he had a blindfold on. However, the weirdest part was the number four imprinted on top of his head.

"Who are you?" I asked demandingly.

"I, am Alexander Mallin, the fourth Tanuer Knight, and the most powerful psychic the world hasn't known. You two however, are the two most notorious thieves in Cynetic City." Alexander explained.

"So, your basically Tanuer's guard dog. Well, isn't that nice. Now move or else!" Leo threatened. But Alexander just stood there, completely unphased. That's when it all began.

**Leo: **I rushed at him and threw a right hook. Right before my fists made contact he caught it without even breaking a sweat. Then, he tugged on my fist and I went flying forward, running into his fist. The impact was devastating, and I was sent skidding across the floor. And yet, before I came to a complete stop, I felt a foot crush me into the tile floor. How did he move this fast? This speed was inhuman. I look up to see his leg lifting up. Then, out of no where I see Erika's foot smack him on the side of the face. Oddly, he just stood there unaffected. Suddenly, he grabbed her foot and simply through her aside. She went flying for a good ten feet, but was intercepted by Alexander who kicked her back at me and knocking us both back. Then, we both just lay there, too injured to move. This is it, this guy is too powerful. Looks like we won't make it out of this one.

"Is that it, the two notorious thieves, who have a reputation for being tough, are defeated so easily? Pitiful." Alexander bragged.

"You've got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and its beginning to tick me off." I growled, exhausted.

"This isn't working Leo. We've lost. Obviously this guy isn't going to let us get that artifact." Erika pointed out.

"I'm not giving up!" I reply.

"Answer me this, why haven't you two used your abilities?" Alexander questioned.

"What abilities?" Erika asked, completely puzzled.

"What's this, they still lay dormant within you, no wonder this fight was so lame. Well, in that case…" Alexander began. All of a sudden, I felt this invigorating energy start flowing inside me. All of my wounds were healing.

"What just happened?" Erika asked.

"I've just activated your powers." Alexander explained. Erika and I both stood up, and I said,

"Well, that was a bad idea pal, because you've just activated your doom counter."

**Kablamo, finally got it.**

**Again, very sorry for teh wait.**

**Also, I'm going to see if this is **

**better than the first hero's ascension.**

**Please review and vote saying this one**

**or the old one.**

**Peace.**


End file.
